A washing routine when a washing machine washes clothes usually includes water feeding, washing-spin drying-draining, repeated rinsing-spin drying-draining, and the like, wherein washing and rinsing need to consume a large amount of clear water. The washing water or rinsing water is discharged from the washing machine by a drainage pipe. The water consumption is relatively large in an entire washing process, thereby greatly wasting water resources.
The following treatment methods can be adopted to purify washing sewage:
1. the rinsing water is collected into a water storage tank, is simply filtered by a filter mesh, and then is applied to next washing;
2. the sewage is purified by a reverse osmosis filter; and
3. a large-scale water treatment apparatus or an ozone generator, an electrolyser and other accessory devices are used for purifying the washing water.
The above methods for purifying the washing sewage have the following disadvantages:
1. the water storage tank and the filter mesh are added and can only simply remove line chips in the sewage, so that effluent water contains many impurities and water quality is not stable;
2. the reverse osmosis filter is used for purifying the sewage, so that a water production rate is low, the amount of water cannot guarantee usage demands of the washing machine, and meanwhile treatment cost is relatively high; and
3. the large-scale water treatment apparatus, the ozone generator, the electrolyser and other accessory devices are used, thereby greatly increasing the treatment cost.